


we're simply meant to be

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed Violet, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Oblivious Shane Madej, Resolved Sexual Tension, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Song: We're Simply Meant To Be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Anyone can see it, everyone knows Shane and Ryan are in love with each other, even if they don't see it themselves.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	we're simply meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> I watched The Nightmare Before Christmas, and I really like the song 'We're Simply Meant To Be', so that's been used for the title.

Shane and Ryan are good friends, have been since they first met as interns. At first they just got along, occasionally talked at work and maybe a comment on their social media posts, or compliment the others latest video or article. Then Ryan asked if Shane could do his show with him as Brent left, and if Shane was honest he wasn't the biggest fan of Brent after that, but it was all for the best as the two became closer, and became the best of friends. Now, they hung out at work, out of work, commenting on each social medias, appeared on each others social media's, they did everything together.

To everyone else, Shane and Ryan had a thing for each other. They had no choice but to watch as Shane and Ryan would dance around each other, and watched as hands lingered against the other and brushed against each other, a dark lustful eyes looking at each other, and dear god, the Ricky Goldsworth voice! Shane 'gets scared', but everyone knew Shane got turned on from Ryan's husky and demanding voice, and then there was the nipple episode, yeah... Do they even need to explain that? The two are so into each other, yet they didn't even know it.

Ryan was picking a few apples from a basket this particular day, he was hungry and hadn't really packed lunch, and turned to see Shane eating an apple as well throwing his head to the side and his hair flowing in the nonexistent wind. Ryan blinked, not realising Shane was just eating an apple on his phone, and had in fact got the sticky label stuck to his lip, and he dropped his apple in shock, flushed. No, don't think like that, they're just close friends and Shane shouldn't be eating apples like that!

Shane was no better though, for example he was working on the sofa needing a break from his desk, and looked up, only to see Ryan easily lift a box with a new computer in onto his shoulder, and suddenly, Ryan smiled at him, and walked off. Only he didn't realise Ryan had heaved the box up with two hands, and was still practically dragging it on the floor, and he hadn't smiled romantically, more of an awkward smile. But, Shane couldn't focus on work seeing Ryan's muscles in action— No! No, they're just good friends, Ryan shouldn't be stupidly strong.

Ryan looked up from his computer one day and froze to see Shane walking down the walkway slowly, and drop his jacket. Shane stopped, and knelt down, and picked it up. Wind blew in his hair as he sorted it, and suddenly winked. Ryan blushed, Shane shouldn't be winking... But, all Shane really did was drop his packet of chips, and bent down and grabbed it, and walked off. Ryan followed him with his eyes, dumbly typing away.

Then there was the time that Ryan was pouring a coffee, not looking at the mug, and pouring it at a distance, and Ryan was looking directly at Shane. He opened a packet of sugar, poured it into his hand and blew the sugar at him, and Shane's chest tightened, no, ignore it. And really, Ryan was staring into the void of nothingness, pouring milk and completely missed the mug, so had to wipe it up.

No, Shane did not like Ryan that way, and Ryan did not like Shane that way, they were just really good, and close friends. And right now, they were having lunch, as friends should and were smiling at each other. Ryan was eating a packet of chips, and Shane noticed Ryan had a crumb and pointed to his own lips to explain. Ryan raised an eyebrow confused and so Shane leaned forward, and wiped it away with his finger, admiring the way Ryan pursed his lips to allow for better access. The two smiled and nodded to each in thanks and welcome. Steven was sat in between the two awkwardly, as they sat staring intensely at each other with smiles, they hadn't really moved or said anything for five minutes, it was like they were in some kind of trance!

The two were just friends...

It all came to head eventually. Steven was throwing party with the Watcher Crew, Unsolved, Worth It and The Try Guys, even Sara and Marielle was there. And obviously, Shane and Ryan were invited, and of course they were running late. Ryan got out of his car and was looking for his car keys, must be in the car still. He turned and looked in, trying to find the keys.

Shane saw Ryan and walked up to him, "hey Ry."

Ryan turned around and smiled, "hey Sasquatch, you late too?"

"Yeah, got caught up with Obi." Shane explained with a shrug.

Ryan brushed their shoulders together, well shoulder and arm, "he doing okay?"

"He's fine," Shane smiled, nudging Ryan and then pointed to his car, "I, uh, think you left your keys in the ignition."

Ryan turned, "that's were they went... One second." He leaned in and grabbed his keys and stuffed them into his pants pocket, and shut the door, "the lights will turn off by themselves."

The two walked to Stevens gate, and their hands brushed against each other. Shane looked up, "oh, you cut your hair?"

"Yeah," Ryan smiled, "you've let yours grow!"

Shane stopped him, "you have an eyelash."

"I do?" Ryan asked, trying to get it, but Shane stopped him, and gently removed the eyelash himself, as it was on Ryan's cheek.

Steven opened the gate, slightly tipsy and raised his eyebrows coyly at the sight of his friends staring lovingly at each other, and of Shane caressing Ryan's cheek, "hey, come on, party's started without you." He led the two in, and Ryan and Shane smiled at each other following. "Enjoy yourselves, get something to eat, or drink!" Shane and Ryan walked off. Steven rushed over to Andrew, "holy shit dude, I think you were right!"

Andrew looked up from his drink, "Oreo's are better then Chocolate Chip?" He asked, confused. This conversation finished an hour ago.

"No, about Shane and Ryan, I think they're _finally_ dating!" Steven grinned, and the two looked over to the two ghoulfriends.

"You owe me fifty dollars." Andrew smirked.

Steven looked to him with an annoyed frown, "hold on, I said I think."

Shane stared down the red wine, "I so want red wine right now, but I don't know how to use the wine opener..." He mumbled, something he would never admit to anyone _but_ Ryan.

"I can do it for you?" Ryan offered, a shy smile tugging on his lips.

Shane smiled, "thanks."

Ryan took the wine bottle and opener and began twist the screw into the cork to pull it out.

Zach leaned into Eugene the two standing at the table, "oh, they're totally, and finally dating."

Eugene frowned and looked to his friend, "who?" Zach gave him a look and jerked his head to Shane and Ryan, who were smiling. "Shane and Ryan?" Eugene grinned, "finally." He whispered, "hey, hey." Ryan looked up, wiggling the cork out of the wine bottle and Shane looked down, "you got this! Oh, the old wine bottle trick, you're the man!" Ryan frowned in confusion and went back to Shane who was now smiling at him.

The two found themselves on the couch with Devon and TJ, the four having a laugh, well Shane and Ryan having more of a laugh than anyone else, and so the two left the sexual tension filled friends alone, and the laughter died down.

"Great party..." Shane said, rubbing his knee awkwardly.

Ryan nodded with a smile, "yeah, it's great." Ryan looked up and saw a tag on Shane's button up, "your tag's showing."

"What?" Shane asked and reached to the back of his collar and sighed, "damn it, just my luck..." He was trying to find it, but couldn't and so his hands were just grasping at nothing.

Ryan laughed and rolled his eyes, "let me big guy." He leaned up and Shane leaned down, so Ryan could grab the tag.

Eugene watched Ryan massage Shane's neck, sitting next to Marielle, "they're so cute together." Marielle rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Ned sat down and frowned, "who?"

"Apparently Shane and Ryan are together, officially I mean." Eugene updated, and Ned's eyes widened.

"Finally!" Ned gasped quietly.

Marielle shook her head, "Ryan could do so much better..."  
  


Shane had somehow ended up in the kitchen, hungry and Steven had promised he could eat whatever he wanted, so he was looking in the fridge and picked out some leftovers. Ryan slid over and smiled, "so, what'cha doin'?"

"Just eating." Shane grinned.

"Anything good?" Ryan asked.

Shane looked up, "a carby leftover." He stood up, picking out a tub of pasta, he opened the lid, "this smell bad to you?" He leaned in and sniffed, and Ryan leaned up and sniffed too.

Ned was stood with Sara, Keith, and Marielle , and he nodded, "they're definitely together."

"They're definitely banging." Marielle added, looking to her phone.

Keith saw Shane walked off, and followed, seeing him eating the pasta. He smiled, "dude, I'm so excited for you!"

Shane grinned and joked, "I know! Steven said I could eat whatever I want."

Keith smirked, "I meant you and Ryan!"

Shane paused and set his fork down, and looked to Keith, "what do you mean 'me and Ryan'?"

Ryan was looking at an article on his phone, and suddenly, he was dragged off by Sara, "hey, right. You should know Shane and I are roommates—"

"I know that." Ryan said with a confused frown.

"So, when you come over to our place, don't touch any of my stuff." Sara warned.

"Why would I come over to your place?" Ryan asked, they always had movie night at his, so whats the issue?

"Because you and Shane are _finally_ dating, and roommate's dates always try and touch my stuff." Sara explained, like it was obvious.

Meanwhile, with Shane having a similar conversation he looked at Keith in shock, "do people think Ryan and I are dating?" Keith frowned and Shane continued, "does Ryan know?"

"I mean, I'd hope so, he is your boyfriend." Keith joked and smiled.

Ryan answered Sara, "oh, Shane and I aren't dating."

Sara squinted, "well, whatever you wanna label it, just stay away from my ducks." She walked off and Ryan frowned in confusion, "they're real."

Shane snapped back in the present, "wait, how did this happen?"

Keith shrugged and smiled, "chemistry, fate?" Shane walked off, as Keith said, "who's to say?"

Ryan and Shane walked down the hallway from opposite direction and bumped into each other, they looked to each other awkwardly and went to leave, but Steven came out of nowhere and drunkenly hugged the two, "I'm so happy, for you guys! You crazy kids go for it!" Shane and Ryan pulled away and walked back the way they came, away from each other, and Steven smiled, drunk, "such a fun party, right?!"

Ryan gripped a beer and popped the cap and began chugging it. Shane grabbed the wine Ryan opened and chugged it, but missed, getting red wine on his shirt, "shit..." He set the bottle down. Ryan opened another bottle, and chugged that one down as well.

Shane rushed into the bathroom and tried to clean the stain with the tap water, but sighed when it didn't help. He took off his shirt and went in the shower to see if he could reach better. Ryan walked in the bathroom not seeing Shane, and immediately went to relieve himself. Shane opened the shower door and froze seeing Ryan, and so slowly tried to shut the door, but it creaked, ~Ryan frowned and looked up, and froze. The two stared at each other in awkward shock, one shirtless, the other with his out.

Steven knocked on his bathroom door, bouncing his leg, and in a panic, Shane and Ryan yelled in unison, "occupied!"

Steven hollered and laughed, "take your time! Be safe!" He stumbled off, "they're doing it in there!" He laughed.

"What are you doing in here?" Ryan asked, eyes wide as Shane threw his damp shirt on, the stain faded.

"I was getting a wine stain out before it dried!" Shane defended.

Ryan gave him a look, "and you couldn't do that in the kitchen?"

"I was hiding!" Shane said, running a hand through his hair, "there's a rumour going around, or..." He trailed off, remembering what the rumour was and who with.

Ryan looked down, "yeah... Heard about too..."

"Why would anyone think that?" Shane asked, smile in confusion. He knew by tomorrow they would be joking about this, because they were great friends, best friends in fact, but right now this was no laughing matter.

"I haven't a clue. If anything, people should be talking about Andrew and Steven! The sexual tension between them is unbearable." Ryan joked, trying to make the situation lighter.

Shane wheezed and smiled, "yeah! I can not eat a meal around them, they just stare at each other like they're in a trance!"

"Exactly!" Ryan laughed, crossing his arms.

Shane frowned in realisation, "oh shit, people are gonna think we're in here doing it!"

"Please, as if I'd do it so close to a toilet." Ryan scoffed. It fell silent until Ryan asked, "what do we do?"

"We have to break up." Shane said, and Ryan squinted in confusion, "I mean, stage a break up! Think about it, it's the only way we're gonna get out of here! We'll go out there, stage a disagreement, and never talk about this again."

"Okay, what do we fight about?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, yeah! Think about something that I do that drives you insnane—" Shane rambled, and Ryan found himself actually having to think, everything they did was in good nature and fun, nothing ever angered or upset him, maybe him taunting ghost?

"You taunting ghosts!" Ryan yelled, interrupting Shane from his mad rambling.

Shane frowned, "there's no such thing as ghosts!"

"See? Good thing we're breaking up." He joked, and Shane grinned and nodded in agreement. It fell silent, and they glanced nervously to each other, and Ryan clapped, "lets do this."

"Right!" Shane agreed, and the two walked to the door, "now, everybody's gonna be waiting outside!"  
  


"So, on the count of three." Ryan said, and Shane nodded, "one, two, three..." They opened the bathroom door and walked out, but saw no one there.

Keith walked over with a grin, "oh my god, you guys. Andrew and Steven are totally making out on Stevens bed! Finally! Right?" He walked off, a big day for friends with sexual tension getting together!

The ghoulfriends turned to each other with smiles, and Ryan hummed, "not a big deal anymore.

"Well..." Shane said awkwardly, and the two left the room to another room, away from each other.

Ryan left the party, tired and patted his pockets, "where are my keys..."

"Sure they're not in the ignition, little guy?" Shane asked, catching up with her friend, and Ryan wheezed out a laugh.

Ryan yelled in triumph, holding up his key, Shane smiled, "goodnight Ry..."

"Night, gonna go home and eat ice cream and cry!" Ryan joked, and Shane laughed.

"Because, we broke up!" Shane laughed and the two smiled at each other. Shane frowned, "you have another eyelash..."

Ryan hummed, "again?"

"Yeah," Shane reached out, "right..." His long fingers delicately traced Ryan's skin, and Ryan leaned in, and the two stared each other, they were closer now. Were they going to— **HONK HONK HONK!**

They pulled back in shock, as Ryan's care screamed angrily at them, his lights flashing. Ryan frantically pressed the button, "shit, hit the panic button!"

"Oh, right. Uh, bye! See ya tomorrow!" Shane blushed, and rushed off.

"Bye! Right, tomorrow!" Ryan walked around the car and sat in his seat, face bright red, what was that?

Shane arrived home and walked straight passed the sofa, picked up Obi and got out his laptop, and began to frantically; _nearly kissed someone, caressed friends face, nearly kissed my best friend, why did I nearly kiss my best friend, how to tell if gay, how to tell is bisexual, how to tell if you love someone, how to tell if you have a crush, how to tell if your crush likes you back, how to get over crush._

Shane was now officially in a nightmare, it didn't help the next day Ryan said nothing about last night. At first, he believed Ryan just forgot, but with the way the two glanced at each other and ducked their gaze down was confirmation enough, he remembered. Nobody really remembered what happened the night before, but everyone knew two things, 1) Andrew and Steven were officially together, and 2) The sexual tension between Shane and Ryan grew.

The two couldn't even sit through a video, or do their usual joking around, they were tense and unsure, and everyone was at their tipping point, including the two crushing males. And, I know what you're thinking; You both like each other, it's obvious, go for it! But, the two are even more oblivious then before.

Ryan walked down some stairs one day, tense and Shane walked up the same stairs on his phone. Ryan saw him, "'sup." He greeted, just as he wanted. Shane barely glanced up, "'sup." Wait... Shane turned around to see Ryan already gone. Immediately. Shane whipped out his phone and search on an open tab, _does sup mean love._ And, here he is now, in his bathroom, staring at the office mirror, repeatedly saying in different tones, "sup... Sup?... Sup!" Meanwhile, Ryan was in the lower floor bathrooms, staring in the mirror, saying in a frat boy, cool, homo yet no homo voice, "sup... Suuup?..." He looked down dejected, "sup..." He walked off, "sup..."

The two walked up and down the stairs again, in opposite directions, and greeted each other with a 'sup'. And they did it again, and again, and again. Ryan sighed and walked into the lunch room for a cup of coffee, where he saw Shane pouring sugar into his mug, Shane looked up and froze, the tension thick.

"I swear, I'm not following you." Ryan assured, eyes wide.

Shane smiled shyly, and awkwardly, "I didn't think you were, but now I do!"

Ryan nodded and awkwardly left and for once, he wished witchcraft was real, so that way he could cast a spell for that to be erased from everyone's mind, he went to the bathroom and hid there for a while, face a bright red, and Shane watched in worry, and eventually went to his desk seeing Ryan wasn't leaving anytime soon.

He sat at his desk and began work, sat with Devon and Tj, and didn't look up once. Steven walked over, paperwork in hand and asked, "has anyone seen Ryan?"

"He's still in the bathroom." Shane responded not looking up, and all eyes turned to him weird-ed out and Shane looked up, horrified and shocked, realising how that sounded, "I think..." He saved, but didn't really save. Steven sighed, and nodded, and walked off, and TJ and Devon looked away slowly. Shane ran a hand down his face and turned angrily to leave, but froze seeing Ryan walk in and smile at him and he smiled back, calming down. Alright, time to get to the bottom of this.

Shane settled for the night, Sara in the living room still, and Obi on his bed, and he had his laptop on his lap, fingers typing away on google search, _how to tell if your crush likes you_.

Alright, step one read; _Physical Contact, Do they ever touch or hit you?_ Yes, that's a thing he does. Like a lot, usually when he's taunted a ghost, or said something hilarious, which is all the time, just light punches and swats on the arm, nothing that would hurt. But, he's seen Ryan do it with other people, such as Ned. Maybe its just a him thing, and he does it to everyone? Okay, that doesn't prove anything.

Two; _Acting Different, Does their behaviour change when they are around you?_ Well, how's he supposed to know what Ryan acts like when he's not around when he's never there to see it... Well, there is one thing, when he says a joke and it's not funny, and he knows it's not funny because nobody else is laughing, Ryan is wheezing and laughing his head off. So, that might mean something.

Okay, three; _Familiarity, Do they share personal information? Do they trust you with secrets?_ Yeah! Ryan tells him weird secrets all the time, sometimes he doesn't even know why Ryan tells him them, but he does! This is looking good!

Alright, number four; _Body Language, A persons body language can say a lot about what your crush is thinking._ Sometimes, he ignores Shane all together. Is that body language?

Like, there was one time where Shane was talking to Eugene and Ryan walked passed, and Shane turned to say something, but Ryan didn't acknowledge him. So, he went back to Eugene, until Ryan walked passed again with a bowl of lettuce, so Shane turned and said, "hey Ry, uh—" Ryan walked passed and didn't answer, so Shane turned to Eugene awkwardly, who was looking at the two with an eye roll. Does that count as body language?

Moving onto to number five; _Special Attention, Do they take an interest in your interests? Do they give you special attention? Have they ever given you something special?_ The Hotdaga... It wasn't even his show, and Ryan allowed for The Hotdaga to be a thing, and Ryan had mixed feelings on his little show. But, since he didn't take down The Hotdaga, that means he has to like Shane a little bit, right? And, if he likes Shane a little, then that's enough to ask him out for lunch, or a coffee!

The next day rolled around and Shane rushed into the office and turned a corner and paused, seeing Ryan running a hand through his hair, smiling and laughing with Marielle, shoving her gently, and Shane stared, _'or I could be wrong,'_ he thought miserably, _'and I could ruin a perfectly good friendship, and regret it forever...'_ Shane looked down and backed up, _'yeah, just gonna edit the next Puppet History.'_ He walked off to his desk, head down.

Ryan saw Shane at lunch, waiting for his coffee, and gripped the two history tickets in his pocket and walked over, "hey Shane!"

"Sup Ryan." Shane smiled.

"So, what are you up to this weekend?" Ryan asked, pouring himself some water.

Shane hummed and shrugged while he waited for his coffee, "not much."

Ryan nodded and smiled, "I'm going to that new History Wonderment Exhibit," Shane's eyes lit up in excitement and wonder. "None of my friends really wanna go so, probably end up going alone." He shrugged, a nervous smile on his face.

"You're not even a history guy!" Shane joked, "but, you know what? You do you Ry!" He walked off with a smile, a coffee in hand.

He missed Ryan's face fall, and he missed Ryan following him with his head, and looking down, "oh, maybe you wanna go with me?" He scowled to himself, "it's fine. Stupid..." He walked off too.

Andrew sighed, watching the two dance around each other, "right, extreme measures. What is it? What do we do?" He asked his very recent and new boyfriend, Steven.

Steven sighed, and shrugged, hopelessly, "I don't know, they're helpless!"

Eugene suddenly slid in between them, "alright you fuckers," he brought out his phone, and held up a video, "we simply show them."

Steven grinned, "I will call a meeting!" He went to his computer and typed out a mass linked email, waffling on about meeting about new 'video ideas' and 'content', and 'dates' and 'clearing schedules', it sounded believable, and so, with the help from Andrew and Eugene, set up the video and got everything prepared.

"Think this'll work?" Andrew asked, arm wrapping around Stevens waist.

"It has to..." Steven said, chewing his lower lip, and watched Eugene leave, and Andrew stayed, if this worked, it would be gold, and all the sexual tension would disappear.

The staff began to file in and, upon seeing the screen, laughed and sat, a sense of relief washing over them. The issue of Shane and Ryan was about to be addressed! Shane and Ryan were, ironically, the lasts ones in, the two walked through the door at the same time, and bumped into each other, their hands brushing against each other softly, and uttered a quiet 'oh sorry'. The door closed, and the two looked to the screen to see a youtube video titled; _shyan moments i think about a lot #16_ by _onephantasticsummer_. The video disclaimer was skipped, and the two was faced with themselves in a Post-Mortem.

Steven clasped his hands in front of him, and looked at Shane and Ryan, "I'm sure we all know why we're here, Shane, Ryan. You two are oblivious to each other, yet everyone can tell you two are meant to be together. Except from yourselves." Steven clicked the video and the two fell silent, watching. Dear god, they _were_ like a married couple, and they seemed to be perfect for each other, it really was like they were meant to be.

Shane backed up slowly, and rushed out the room, face bright red and Ryan stared, his eyes wide, and mouth open. Oh...

Steven stared at Ryan, as if waiting for him to go after Shane, and Andrew moved over and shoved him, it got Ryan moving, running after Shane. Andrew and Steven grinned and gave each other a high-five.

Shane panted, having ran outside, and leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down onto the floor, and rubbed his face tiredly. This day was all kinds of messed up, and it wasn't getting better. But, they were right, he and Ryan were meant to be, but Ryan would never... He's Ryan 'No Homo' Bergara. They would never end up together, and Steven had to go and make it worse, and now everything he had with Ryan was ruined.

"My dearest friend, if you don't mind," Shane looked up to see Ryan walking over, with this soft look in his eyes and a hesitant smile. "I'd like to join you by your side, where we could gaze into the sky." Shane got up, and smiled shyly.

"And sit together now and forever," they moved closer to each other, "for it is plain as anyone could see," they held hands, flushed against each other, smiling gently at each other. "We're simply meant to be..."

Ryan leaned up, and wrapped his arms around Shane's neck, and Shane leaned down. wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist, meeting halfway, kissing each other softly, and years of sexual tension slowly easing away. At least now they wouldn't be awkward around each other, but they were now that disgustingly cute couple who people wanted to punch, so... Maybe there's a slight regret on Steven's part, but nobody could deny, they were simply meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up using lots of 'Ashdrew' content from Buzzfeed Violet... Ah, the good old days of Ashdrew.  
> Videos I used:  
> How You See Your Crush Vs. How They Actually Look  
> "Are They Finally Dating?"  
> Ways To Tell If Your Crush Likes You  
> Weird Things To Do When You Have A Crush
> 
> I used some videos of Shane and Sara, from Buzzfeed Violet,  
> Videos I used:  
> Should I Talk To My Crush?  
> Flirting Or Not Flirting?
> 
> I also ended up using lyrics from the song, it was accidental.
> 
> A reference to an awesome youtuber - shyan moments i think about a lot #16 by onephantasticsummer - an actual video and youtuber, look them up.
> 
> I'd also like to point out, idk what I just wrote sooooo, enjoy?


End file.
